


[Podfic of] Heat Strategies

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula rationalizes, Mai fights dirty, and Ty Lee has her ways. There's a "light my fire" joke in here somewhere, but Azula is much too well-bred for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Heat Strategies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat Strategies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807271) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1flDUQO) [3 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/2gLAnSh) [4.7 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 6:35

**Streaming:**  



End file.
